Stein's little mistake
by SammRyuzaki
Summary: What will happen after Stein wakes up after a night with Medusa? What will happen to Marie and him? Bad with summaries.
1. Chapter 1

I woke up with a pounding in my head. Checking on my screw by giving it a turn, I look over and notice a body.

_**Medusa**, _I think to myself as I look under the covers and confirm my suspicion.

I pull the covers off and dress myself, trying not to wake her.

The pounding in my head continues so I pull out a cigarette and look at my surroundings.

_**This must be Medusa's house**,_ I think looking around at the walls, covered with painted snakes.

I find my way out of the snake filled home and enter the bright sunshine of Death City.

As I walk home I try to think about what happened which just leaves me more confused.

_**Hopefully Marie can hel-**, _I stop in my tracks as Marie pops into my mind.

**_What have I done? Does she know? Do I tell her?_**

After debating this in my head I manage to confuse myself again.

**_I guess I'll figure out when I get home._**

As I pull the key out of my pocket and unlock the door, I take a deep breath.

**_There is no way she could know, it's impossible._**

I quietly open the door to see Marie, lying across the couch.

Coming closer I can see her eyelid is puffy and red. The pillow her head is on appears to be damp.

**_Poor Marie, what happened?_**

I feel a tickle in my throat and turn my head to cough. When I look over again she is yawning and rubbing her raw eyes.

"Marie," I say as she looks at me with a sad look.

She then stands up, looking ready to cry again.

"Where have you been, I have been worr-" She says stopping when I pull her into a hug.

"I am sorry Marie, I am so sorry" I say into her, a whisper being all I can manage.

'I am sorry too, it was such a stupid fight, I never mean't what I said, she whispered back to me.  
"I am so sorry," this being all I know to say.

"You are right about the kids they can complete the mission," she adds letting go of me.

Instead of apologizing again, I just nod.

"Let's go out for breakfast, I just need to go change," she says looking at me and smiling.  
"Sure," I say and manage a smile.

She runs off to change while I sigh.

**_I am sorry_**

After we both change, we had out to eat. We then continue to the park.

While sitting on a bench, watching duckings follow their mother, she asks me a question.

"So where did you go last night?" She is looking up at me with doe-like eye.

" I went to a hotel," I add trying to concentrate on the ducks.

"Oh."

A few minutes later, she speaks again. "Stein?"

I look over at her and she kisses me.

I can feel her warmth and her kindness. She deserves better, someone good, healthy for her, not me.

She pulls away and looks into my eyes

"I love you," she says with a smile.

"I love you too," I reply with a smile.

We turn back to the ducks.

**_She will never have to find out, it's all over._**


	2. Chapter 2

Medusa POV.

I woke up to a pounding in my head. "Ugh," I said as I opened my eyes to view my room.

It wasn't the same though. The room was a mess, more than usual, and everything smelt of alcohol.

I began to get up when I realized something else. I was completely naked.

I threw on a robe and walked to the kitchen, trying to remember what happened.

Nothing came. I decided to let my brain refunction after all the alcohol I must have drunken last night.

Threw breakfast I started remebering little things.

I remebered reading a book, when I heard a knock on the door. Going to open it ended that memory.

The there was kissing someone, and hearing a voice say "I love you." A voice that I could not put a name to until I walked into my bedroom to get to the bathroom.

_**A screw.**_

I saw a medium sized screw laying on the floor. I picked it up and a smile spread across my face.

"Stein."

I placed the screw on my sidetable and went to shower. This was going to be fun.

Later on...

As I reached the school I stopped to stare at it. It has been a few months since they had decided to let me return. They had a guard constantly watching over my shoulder whenever I was around the students, but still it was nice.

I was not to be near Chrona, that was a rule they made sure I followed. I later figured out that Chrona set this rule.

_**The kid doesn't want to be around his mom, how sad. **_

I walked into the building. No one was there but teachers.

I stopped by the nurse's office and put my coat at my desk and then walked to Stein's classroom...

Stein's POV

I walked with Marie to the school. We were a tad late due to going to the park and everything that morning.

I walked her to her room that continued down the hallway to mine.

Students were starting to fill the seats as I walked over to my desk.

Grabbing a pen to grade some papers that I had forgotten the night before. I noticed a little object sitting on my desk.

_**One of my screws, why is that there?**_

I then saw the note under it.

_Had a lot of fun last night. _

_-Medusa_

_**Son of a biscuit.**_

**_I am so sorry for how long it took to post another one. I was honestly scared of how to continue and what you guys would think. Thank you for the reviews and I will try to update faster. I don't use curse words so I will be replacing with things such as "Son of a biscuit." Please review and let me knw what you think. Thanks!_**


	3. Chapter 3

Stein's POV

I walked out of the classroom with my head a mess of thoughts.

_**What does she want? WIll she drop this?**_

I scoffed to myself.

_**This is Medusa were talking about.**_

I was still thinking when all of the sudden I was pulled out of the hall and into the Janitor's room.

With my back presses against the wall, I saw my captor.

"How did you like my little gift?" Medusa said, a grin spreading across her face.

I flipped over and suddenly she was against the wall.

"Listen to me," I growled "This has to end. I am not even completely sure what happend, but I am sure of one thing, it was a stupid mistake."

"Aww, come on. I just started and this is just sooo much fun." She replied, the same grin sitting on her face.

"Do you think this funny? I may have just messed up one of the best things that ever happened to me." I replied trying not to shout.

"Come on Stein. You know just as well as I do that she is not going to last. Now you can play pretend all you want, but one day she will see how broken you are. She will leave and never look back. Now see, I am _like _you. I am all dark and twisty and broken. You know you will eventually hurt her. I can see it in your eyes. Just leave her now and come be with me. WE are alike, WE belong together."

I release her from the wall, but still keeping eye contact.

"I will never be like you. You are wrong. Marie is optomistic and happy and just a great person. I belong with her not you, not ever," I reply trying to stay strong, but I knew there was truth in what she said. Not the part about us being together but with Marie. How long will it be before she sees how bad I am for her?

"COME ON STEIN" She yells.

I quickly cover her mouth. "What are you doing? Are you trying to get us caught?"

"Look, I remember and I am willing to tell you everything and even make sure never to let this secret out...under one condition." She stares at me, no longer grinning.

_**She's serious.**_

"What is it?"

"We go out"

_**You have got to be kidding me?!**_

Are you serious? I just got done telli-"

"Not dating, you idiot" she says, cutting me off. "One innocent little date, I tell you everything and it stays with us. Our little secret." She says grinning again.

_**Desperate much?**_ I keep this to myself though. It would be nice to know what happened and to make sure this doesn't come up again.

I sigh "Fine, I will do it."

"Good choice, so I was thinking, Americana,Thursday night, 7:30." She stared at me. I felt so stupid and weak. One stupid little mistake...

"Thursday night, 7:30. Got it."

"See you there," she says exiting the room.

I dropped to my knees.

_**This is suppose to be the ladder to get me out of the hole. Why does it feel like I am just falling in deeper?**_


	4. Chapter 4

Stein POV:

When I got out of the room I walked down the hall. Trying to think how I was going to do this.

_**What am I supposed to tell Marie? "Oh I am just going on a date with Medusa. Don't worry she is just going to tell me what happened the other night at her house." Yeah right.**_

"Hey Stein."

I look up to see Marie. My beautiful, amazing Marie, staring at me, concerned.

"Where were you? I went to your room and couldn't find you."

"Oh um, I was in the bathroom" I said, staring at the ground.

"Are you okay, you look worried about something"

_**Oh god.**_

"Yeah, a few of the students are failing. I am trying to find a way to help them." Why was this so easy?

"Wow, no offense but, I never thought you would be so concerned about students."

I chuckled, trying to lighten the mood. "Me either."

We kept walking in silence. As we exited the building she stopped me.

"Stein, Nygus invited me over Friday night. I told her yes. I hope you aren't upset after the other night. I understand if you are but, I really just need to spend some time with another girl" She said with a nervous look on her face.

"Of course I am not upset. You don't need my permission to go out. Don't worry."

She smiled. "You're right. Besides it's just Nygus and me. It's not like I am going to be with a guy." She stopped herself and her eyes got wide. "Oh my goodness, why would I say that. I am so sorry Stein. I wasn't thinkin-"

"Marie," I said cutting her off. " Don't worry, it is not a big deal" I said grabbing her shoulders.

"Ok well lets get home, it looks like it's about to storm."

Later-

We are sitting in the house watching some girly movie that I don't know the name of. Well, scratch that, I am watching the movie. Marie is asleep on my chest.

Not wanting to wake her up. I lift her and carry her over to our room. I lasy her in bed, cover her with a blanket, and kiss her forhead.

_**She looks so peaceful. If only she knew.**_

I walk back into the living room to think. I seem to being that way too much lately.

_**How did that manage to happen. She just manages to be going to Nygus's house on the day I have to go on the date with Medusa.**_

_**I should tell her. I really should. Let her know what a pathetic excuse for a boyfriend she has. She might be sad at first but then she would be happy. She would find a nice guy, marry him, maybe even have a kid or two. She would be so much happier.**_

I lay on the couch. Trying to fall asleep.

_**Good night you pathetic human. Sweet nightmares.**_

_**Stupid ending, I know. I just didn't know how to end it. So if you are wondering or care at all. Americana is the name of the restraunt because I couldn't come up with anything and my "Americana" cd was the first thing I saw. Also, when I mean she is going to Nygus's house, I mean she is sleeping over there. Hope you enjoyed. Thanks for any reviews and feel welcome to leave more.**_

_**Bye!**_


	5. Chapter 5

"Bye Stein, I'll see you tomorrow. Love you," Marie called out as she left.

"Bye, Love you too."

As soon as her car was out of view. I turned back to the house and sighed. Look at the watch, I discovered that it was already 6:30.

_**Let's just go get ready and get this over with.**_

Later~~~~~

I had just arrived at the restaurant, when I checked my watch to see that it was 7:03.

_**Close enough.**_

I walked into the restaurant. It was dimly lit and some cruddy jazz music was playing over the speaker.

I saw Medusa walk over to me. Wearing a black dress that was extremely close to exposing some stuff.

"Well Hello Stein. You look very nice." She said looking me up an down.

I had decided to wear a suit. I guess I just decided that it will go along easier if I played her moronic game.

"Thanks, I guess"

We were then greated by a cheery waitress who said her name was Vanessa.

She sat us at a table and handed us menus'.

"So tell me what happened," I said abruptly as soon as Vanessa left.

"A little soon Stein. Why don't we eat a little first, maybe have some wine?"

"Look I am playing along with the date and everything, but if you don't give me answers, I will leave," I said getting more and more aggravated with every second.

"Oh please, you know you won't."

"Really. Watch me."

I got up and started to walk then heard her reply.

"Do you really want to let your secret out, because as soon as you walk out that door, you may as well have screamed it from the top of the school."

I stopped dead in my tracks.

_**What am I doing? I should really leave.**_

I stood there for second.

"An answer would be nice," I heard her say.

I took a deep breathe, turned around, then went to my seat.

"Good choice. Now here is the plan. We are going to eat dinner I will tell you. Deal?"

"Do I have a choice?" It took everything not to rip her throat out.

"Not really." she added with a smug grin on her face.

"Fine"

The waitress was leaving when she finally decided to start telling me.

"OK so this is how the other night went. I was reading a book when I heard a knock on the door. I opened it to find none other than you standing there. You looked like absolute crud and the hole street could probably smell the alcohol radiating off you. I decided to let you in and while I went to get wine, you started telling me about an argument you got in with Marie. Something about how she was being an, insert unappropriate name, about letting the kids go on a mission. You ust kept rambling on about the same thing over and over. Throughout this time I was slowly getting very drunk. At some point your rambling cut off and you started talking about me. How you thought I was hot, and how I understood you. Eventually the rambling turned into kissing and you can guess what happened from there."

As I listened I feel complete shame wash over my body. More than any other time the last few days. How could I do that? Say anything that she said I did? I love Marie, I really do, but to hear Medusa say that. It was almost impossible to believe. Almost impossible only because Medusa is right. I am dark and twisty. A complete idiot as well.

I sat there, unable to say anything.

"Now that we have that out of the way, we can eat," Medusa said as Vanessa brought over the food.

As we were leaving, i turned to Medusa.

"Thanks for telling me what happened, even though it was only because of black mail."

"Your welcome, Stein. Our secret is safe. If you ever want to do this again."

"No," I said, turning the complete opposite way.

I returned home, changed out of my suit and went to bed.

I more tried to sleep. I had too many thought plowing through my head.

_**It is over.**_

Well, as over as it could be. As long as Medusa keeps her promise, it should stay quiet. It will always be awkward, but maybe, just maybe. I can get over this.

Maybe, but for some reason unknown to me, I knew this was just the beginning.

**_Sorry this took so long. I have been busy lately, as well as I accidentally stabbed myself with a knife in my thumb... that is a completely diffreny moderately long story though. I am happy that I have been actually updating though. I usually don't stay interested in things for this long. Hope you liked. I love reviews and I will update soon. Bye_**


	6. Chapter 6

Medusa's POV

I watch as Stein walks away, feeling unsatisfied. It is odd, I got what I wanted, to have dinner with him. I thought after that went down I would feel better, but for some reason, I feel like I have a pit, sitting uneasily, in the bottom of my stomach.

I walk home, trying to identify the source of the pit. It was probably unrelated to Stein, food poisoning maybe. Can you feel sick this soon, I have only ate about 10, maybe 15, minutes ago. Who know?

I reach my house, and unlock the door. As I push it in, I turn on the light and stare. My house looks just as I left it, but at the same time, completely different. Empty, and eery . I push past it though, entering the bathroom, and turning on the shower. I quickly undress and step into the shower, letting the hot water hit my back. I haven't realized how cold it was outside until then. It was just about to be October. I then realized, that Crona's birthday is coming up. He would be turning 16. October 24th, to be exact.

I haven't seen the child in nearly 6 months. I haven't been able to see him. In his defense, I didn't want to see him. He still disgusts me, with him being a boy. If he had just been a girl, capable of being a witch, it would have different, but no he was born a boy, and for that, I resent him.

I spent years doing the best I could, putting him in dresses, trying to make him refer to himself as a she, but it didn't work. Well atleast the refering to himself as a she, he still wears dresses. I don't understand why, but it is not my concern anymore, I honestly do not care, so why have I been thinking about him?

I turn off the water and grab a towel. I walk to my room dry off, and change into my night clothing. I try to lay down and sleep, but that doesn't work and before I know, it has been a half hour.

I decide to go to the kitchen and make myself tea. As I sit down on the couch, I think about Stein. How he is probably with Marie right now. Sitting and watching a movie he is not interested in at all, but just because Marie wants to. While he is doing this, he is thinking about how she will never know. How he is going to carry around this secret with him for the rest of his life. She will never know that he was un-loyal to him. As stupid as that thought is, because in the end he isn't a dog.

I do envy him in a way though, as he may have to keep a secret from everyone, he at least has someone who loves him. I, on the other hand, have to keep a secret from everyone, and be alone. Eternally probably, knowing how much everyone hates me...

I walk back to my bed and lay down, this time being a little more tired. Enough to sleep. But just as I fall asleep, I remember that pit in my stomach. Then I am asleep...

**I am so sorry for not writing. As poor as an excuse as this may seem, I really have been super busy lately. I was showering earlier and thinking 'I really need to work on the story.' I sat down at my computer, only knowing that I wanted it to be from Medusa's perspective. I came up with the first sentence, then it started coming. I really need to stay focused, which I have problems with. I also plan on starting a new story, and maybe writing a sequel to this when it is done, depending on how I end it. I know it is short, but I really need to get past this block, and back into writing. Thanks so much for being patient. Please review, they are definitely a motivation for me. Thanks again.**

**-Samm**


	7. Chapter 7

Stein's POV

It has been about two months since the date and everything is finally starting to feel normal. Everything is going well with Marie, although when the subject of that night starts to come up, I quickly try to change the subject. Luckily Marie just goes with it. I don't think she suspects anything when I do so, but I still feel nervous for a while.

Everything at the school is going normally, the only problem is when I occasionally see Medusa in the hallways. She always gives me the same devious smile. Although the secret is safe, I don't think the guilt will ever go away. Nor the feeling of the secret coming out at any second. I can't lose Marie.

Marie has been so kind about everything. She is amazing, and despite her occasionally spastic, okay, often spastic personality, I love her. I couldn't imagine her finding out the secret. I can see it now, the pained look on her face, the tears that are sure to come knowing Marie. Her leaving me, it is a terrifying thought.

I realize that I have been daydreaming when I see Marie walk into the room.

"Hey, what were you thinking about?" She asks, worry spread across her face. I guess my facial expression may have look distressed, but then again, how wouldn't they?

"Nothing really, ready to go?" I reply with a smile on my face.

"Sure" I love her and her ability to just drop the topic. Thank goodness.

As we walk down the halls, she tells me about her day. I listen, but only partially. The other half of my mind is still focused on the previous thoughts.

I am again pulled away from my thoughts, when I see Spirit coming down the hall. He seems distressed.

"Stein!" He yells, running up to me.

"Hello Spirit." I hear Marie say quietly.

"Hello Marie. Hey Stein, have you seen Medusa lately?"

_**Oh goodness, what happened?**_

"Why?"

"I went to speak with Lord Death when he asked me if I have seen Medusa. Apparently she hasn't been here the last few days. Nygus has filled in. I was just wondering if you have seen her around."

"No. Why would I have seen her?" I say. My voice beginning to sound defensive.

"Chill out Stein, I was just asking." He replies, giving me a look while doing so.

"Well if either of see her, we will tell Lord Death." Marie replies.

And with that, Spirit walked off. Marie and I walk back to the house, and although I go through the motions and am technically there, my mind is not.

Where could she be? Why would she leave? Does it have to do with what happened? Calm down Stein, you are only worrying yourself. It probably has nothing to do with you. Just Medusa being Medusa. But what if...

Eventually, we go to bed, Marie falling asleep almost immediately, but my mind wont shut up. It takes forever before I finally drift off, with Medusa on my mind...

**So I am past coming up with an excuse for why these are late. I am extremely grateful or anyone who reads this fanfiction and I know I should do better. I will continue to try. If you really like this fanfiction (why I can't imagine you would) you will hopefully able to put up with my horrible habit.**

**yuziqi1999 pointed out the fact that I messed up the dates of when the date for Marie occurs as well as the date for Stein. Thank you for pointing that out. Please imagine them to both be on Friday. Again, please bare with me. I am human, I make mistakes. Thanks again to ****yuziqi1999.**

******-Samm**


End file.
